The IMSD Scholars Program in Brown University's Division of Biology and Medicine will significantly increase the number of underrepresented minority (URM) Ph.D. students trained for careers in basic biomedical and public health research. Efforts already initiated have doubled our percentage of URM students in the past three years. This IMSD Program is projected to again double (to 20%) the URM population in the Division's 10 doctoral programs. The IMSD grant will fund 5-7 doctoral students per year for up to two years. First year students will be appointed via a selective process and provided with the necessary support, advising, mentoring, and developmental tools to overcome deficiencies in academic preparation or other disadvantages and successfully attain a PhD. The PIs will oversee continuous and detailed evaluation with internal and external oversight to permit assessment of progress toward goals, the ability to adjust strategy as needed, and provide incentives for advancing a culture of diversity within Ph.D. training. Three specific aims are proposed. (1) Enhance and expand strategic partnerships with institutions that are minority-serving or train large numbers of URM students. In addition to new partnerships, we will improve our long-standing relationships with the Leadership Alliance and Brown-Tougaloo Program, and develop relationships with professional organizations serving the academic interests of URM students. (2) Implement a Multifaceted Personalized Educational Program for IMSD Scholars that provides a continuous-to-degree advising and support structure empowering students to develop their full potential. The program core is a menu of training modules designed specifically for IMSD Scholars. Seminars, advising meetings, IMSD Scholar-faculty functions, a peer mentor network, student-faculty compacts, an interactive program website, and an annual retreat with external and internal advisors provide integration and continuity within the program. All IMSD faculty trainers have federal funding and a record of successfully mentoring URM trainees. (3) Improve divisional diversity practices in Ph.D. training by raising awareness of the benefits faculty mentors and their research programs derive from investments in this area and by providing an institutional structure that sets expectations for diversity and rewards achievement. As faculty beyond the initial group of mentors observe the successes of this group and seek out IMSD Scholars for their own labs, they will receive incentives. The eventual outcomes of this aim will be measured by increases in the number of (a) URM students overall, (b) individual doctoral programs with a critical mass of URM students, and (c) faculty labs with URM students doing thesis research. The IMSD's administrative home in the Dean's office provides the leadership and accountability to effect positive change and advance the institutional culture. In percent terms, the number of underrepresented minorities (URM) earning Ph.D.s in biological and health sciences falls far below their percentage of the overall U.S. population. This is a major problem because contrasted to the majority population, URM populations in the U.S. have significant disparities in access to health care and outcomes related to personal health. To overcome these biases, large numbers of qualified URM Ph.D.s must be produced. The proposed IMSD program will double the number of URM students entering Ph.D. training in biology and public health at Brown University through proven training, retention/advising and assessment strategies that involve strong leadership, internal and external advisory oversight, and strong institutional commitment.